Simplify the following expression: $\sqrt{175}+\sqrt{28}+\sqrt{7}$
Explanation: First, try to factor any perfect squares out of the radicals. $= \sqrt{175}+\sqrt{28}+\sqrt{7}$ $= \sqrt{25 \cdot 7}+\sqrt{4 \cdot 7}+\sqrt{7}$ Separate the radicals and simplify. $= \sqrt{25} \cdot \sqrt{7}+\sqrt{4} \cdot \sqrt{7}+\sqrt{7}$ $= 5\sqrt{7}+2\sqrt{7}+\sqrt{7}$ Finally, simplify by combining the terms. $= ( 5 + 2 + 1 )\sqrt{7} = 8\sqrt{7}$